


A New Flavour

by Godoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friendship, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godoka/pseuds/Godoka
Summary: Umi begins to have scandalous thoughts towards one of her best friends, Kotori. Will she be caught?





	A New Flavour

Her plush pink lips touched one another every once in a while as she spoke. The smile upon her face stretched her ivory skin and the corners of her mouth lifted, her rosy cheeks puffing as a result. Her mouth moved almost in an animated manner. But it was Kotori. And every word she said was genuine. That was always the case with her. Glancing slightly up, directing vision away from her lips, one could see her nose. How it widened when she smiled. How it slightly crinkled when she gave a laugh at one of her own jokes or when she finally took a bite of a new dessert on the menu she was dying to try and it wasn’t as delicious as she was anticipating. And her eyes. They sparkled as she continued speaking, too caught up in an anecdote to realize that her companion was not paying attention to a single word she said.

Umi then looked at Kotori’s hands. They were being waved around frantically as Kotori was unable to contain her joy enough to stop herself from making wild gestures. She looked like an excitable child. And yet she was no longer a child. Neither was Umi. At that thought, the girl with the ocean blue hair gave a sigh, attempting to rid herself of the thoughts that had begun to plague her head. Scandalous thoughts. Kotori was just a friend. Though she wouldn’t mind Umi grasping Kotori’s soft hands in her own like she was urging to do earlier on, she would very much find it strange that her best friend was trying to mentally judge the softness of her lips. Or of her cheek. The smell of her skin. What it would be like to rest her head against the girl’s chest and feel its rise and fall. Her heartbeat.

While Umi was in the process of trying to dispel the strange thoughts she was having about her friend, she had become even more caught up in her silent musings. And upon a particularly shameful thought about what it would be like to be pressed against the softness of Kotori’s chest, she had realized that the girl in question had stopped talking and was looking at Umi with a confused expression on her face. It was then that Umi realized that her cheeks were burning a bright pink and she pressed her hands against them as if this would aid in cooling them down.

  
“Is everything alright, Umi? You’ve been silent for a while now...and your cheeks are looking pretty red. What’s on your mind?” the flaxen haired girl asked, her brown eyes wide in innocent inquisition.

  
“Er...yes! I’m completely fine. It’s just rather warm in here, isn’t it?” the ocean maiden retorted, hoping Kotori accepted the excuse. And to her surprise, the girl opposite her smiled in response to her words.

  
“I told you that you should’ve tried out that new flavour of ice-cream” Kotori laughed, pushing the glass holding the dessert forward “I’m not really big on the flavour but maybe you’ll like it and it can cool you down!” At that, Umi gave a thankful smile and reached out to take the spoon from Kotori, thanking her lucky stars that her friend had not suspected that her mind was troubled.

  
“So, like I was saying…” Kotori began talking once again and at that, Umi's mouth curled into a gentle smile, her cheeks slowly regaining their natural hue. That is, until she had put the spoon holding some ice-cream in her mouth and realized that Kotori had given her the one she had used herself.


End file.
